<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在约会时寻找UMA是否搞错了什么 by DummyBears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593836">在约会时寻找UMA是否搞错了什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears'>DummyBears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stargazing, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DummyBears/pseuds/DummyBears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>夏日祭典盛开的烟花，生日蛋糕上摇曳的烛光，和眼前永不消逝的流星，大概是我这辈子见过最美的三道光了。泽田纲吉这么想着。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在约会时寻找UMA是否搞错了什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>2007年8月10号</b>
</p><p>今天傍晚观测到月球表面多出了一串排列规律的陨石坑，呈现S形。共计12个坑洞，坑的直径从头到尾逐渐减小，相邻两个坑之间的间距似乎没有变化。这么有规律的陨石坑我还是第一次见！初步推测是UMA路过月球留下的痕迹。</p><p>暂时将该UMA命名为「Moon-S」。其外观不明，性别不明，攻击力不明。唯一能猜测的它奇怪的走路方式，有待进一步观测。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2007年8月11号</b>
</p><p>今晚观测到的「Moon-S」脚印没有变化，月球其他部位也没有出现形状奇怪的陨石坑。推测今天「Moon-S」没有再度拜访月球。</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2007年8月12号</b>
</p><p>今天请十代目吃霜淇淋的时候碰到了「Shitt P」。她好像对我格外感兴趣，不断用手指向我比出圆的形状，还透过圆上下左右打量我。真是的，不要在我和十代目独处时跑出来打扰我们啊！我问她在干什么她也不回答，只是一个劲跟在我们屁股后面。十代目对此也很困扰！没办法，我只能先拉着十代目战术撤离。但我低估了UMA的移动速度，我们跑了好几条街也没能甩掉她，最后还是十代目拉着我躲进一条隐蔽的小巷子才成功逃脱。真不愧是十代目！如此强大的战术意识！</p><p>过窄的巷子只能容纳一个人侧身通过，我不得不委屈十代目和我挤在一起，距离近到我低头就能看见十代目唇边的霜淇淋渍。真是我身为左右手的失职！我只能把十代目拉进怀里，尽力护住他的后背不被墙壁蹭脏。但看来我在抵抗UMA的异变气场这方面还是不够格，「Shitt P」对我的负面影响出乎意料地大：躲在暗巷等她跑远的那半分钟内我怎么也调整不好自己的心跳，脑袋也好像CPU过载的老式电脑一样发出了嗡嗡的运行声。真希望十代目没有注意到我的狼狈…说起来十代目好像也被UMA影响了，脸异常地红。我只能尽量放缓呼吸，避免喘出来的热气喷到十代目脸上。都怪我！我不应该拉着十代目在大夏天狂奔的！当时明明「Shitt P」的目标就只有我一个，但我还是下意识拉起十代目的手了…只是为了“不想跟十代目分开”这样幼稚的理由就让他如此劳累…真是左右手大失格！ 明天一定要跟十代目道歉！</p><p>等看不到「Shitt P」的身影时，我们手里的霜淇淋已经融化了大半了。奶油粘在手上的感觉真讨厌。我赶忙跟十代目道歉没能让他好好享受霜淇淋，十代目还笑着安慰我没关系…呜！十代目真是心胸宽广！那之后我们徘徊了好久才找到可以洗手的地方，虽然十代目伸舌头舔手上的霜淇淋时的样子真的很想再看一次…但下次必须记得和十代目出门时随身携带手帕！一个合格的左右手必须在任何时刻都能准备相应的对策！</p><p>…现在冷静下来想想，虽然打扰我和十代目独处罪不可赦，但当时作为UMA的「Shitt P」是想向我传达什么信号吗？用手比圆…圆…月球？她在暗示我月球有问题？还有透过圆观察…这可能是让我继续用天文望远镜观察月球！这么说，那串脚印极有可能是解开UMA谜团的关键！如果能通过陨石坑的暗号跟月球上的UMA交流，说不定我可以拉拢对方加入彭格列！好！为了十代目，身为左右手的我要更仔细地观察今晚月球！</p><p>（送十代目回家时我向他汇报了「Moon-S」的存在，他果然也为我的新发现感到震惊！放心吧十代目，我一定会尽全力挖掘真相的！）</p><p> </p><p>重大发现！今晚观测到「Moon-S」之前留下的S形脚印旁边多出了一个巨大的陨石坑！多出来的陨石坑是偶然还是暗号的一部分？两者组合在一起看起来就像SO符号…</p><p>等等，这莫非是…没写完的SOS?! 难道这是UMA向人类发出的紧急求救？可是到底出了什么事会让UMA从人类这里寻求帮助？想不通…看来我需要特别关注一下近期UMA的动向了！这绝对是历史上UMA与人类的一次重大交接！明天去问问「Shitt P」好了，她可能是关键对接人之一。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“笔袋…科学书…笔记…”泽田纲吉边嘀咕着边把摊在书桌上的课本一股脑塞进书包。“好，这样就准备好了。”他拎着书包冲下楼，却又一次在楼梯间脚下一滑，摔了个大马趴。纲吉揉着磕疼的下巴，探进厨房对泽田奈奈说：“妈妈，我和狱寺君去图书馆做自由研究作业啦，大概午饭前都不会回来！”</p><p>厨房里正在上演每日清晨例行出演的闹剧。泽田奈奈正低声安慰着不小心把早餐的荷包蛋掉到地上的蓝波，闻言她抬头笑着回应：“路上注意安全哦。”</p><p>“笨蛋阿纲回来要给蓝波大人带礼物！蓝波大人想吃噼啦噼啦葡萄糖！”</p><p>“噼啦噼啦葡萄糖是什么啊…啊啊我知道了你别哭了！那我走啦！”</p><p> </p><p>泽田纲吉刚开门就看到靠在墙边等候的狱寺隼人。他正叼着烟仰头望向纲吉房间的窗口，几秒后蹙眉吐出一口烟。说起来也不怪泽田纲吉最开始遇到狱寺隼人的那段时间总觉得他可怕。狱寺光是面无表情的时候就看起来不好惹，更别提他总是无意识地皱着眉头，一副想找茬的模样了。但相处了这么久，泽田纲吉早已清楚狱寺对其他伙伴嘴硬心软的性格和对自己笨拙的关心方式，担忧的事情也从“狱寺君真的好恐怖”变成了“狱寺君总皱着眉头是有什么烦心事吗。”</p><p>狱寺隼人紧皱的眉头在他注意到泽田纲吉的那一刻就舒展开了。他熄灭香烟，迅速扇了扇周围驱散身上的烟味，兴高采烈地扬起手对泽田纲吉挥手打招呼：“十代目早啊！” 他从烟雾里走出来后，脸上的五官显得清晰又生动，那富有感染力的笑容让纲吉也跟着不由自主地笑了出来。</p><p>“早啊狱寺君，不好意思让你久等了！”泽田纲吉小步跑到对方身边。两人并肩走在树荫下，伴着街道两旁的蝉鸣，慢悠悠地向图书馆的方向逛去。</p><p>“没关系的十代目！等您出门的时光我也很开心！”狱寺隼人毫不在意地对泽田纲吉露出一个足以匹敌烈日阳光的灿烂笑容。随后他像是想起了什么似的，突然神色一变，猛地对着纲吉90度鞠躬：“十代目！昨天真的非常抱歉！没能保护好十代目的霜淇淋是我的失职！等我打工的钱发下来我一定再请您吃一个、不，吃好几个完整的霜淇淋！”</p><p>“诶？”泽田纲吉愣了愣，随即意识到对方在说什么。“不要紧的啦！那也不是狱寺君的错啊！”他挠了挠脸不好意思地补充：“而且老是狱寺君请我也不好，下次我请你吃吧。”</p><p>“十代目…！您是多么体贴啊…！”</p><p>“这没什么啦！说起来…狱寺君刚刚就是因为这个事闷闷不乐吗？”</p><p>“嗯？”狱寺隼人闻言一愣，不解地看向泽田纲吉。“闷闷不乐？我有吗？”</p><p>“就是刚才狱寺君抽烟的时候不是皱着眉吗，看起来好像很不开心的样子…”泽田纲吉解释道。“当然我可能是多虑了！如果没有的话那最好啦。”</p><p>狱寺隼人沉思了几秒，随即恍然大悟：“啊，当时我在思考昨晚UMA给我留下的暗号，有点想不通所以才会皱眉的。”</p><p>“暗号？就是你昨天跟我说的那个…Moon-S？”</p><p>“十代目您还记得！”狱寺隼人难以掩饰心中的那份欣喜。现在是我向十代目表现的时候了！他暗想着。炎炎夏日的温度丝毫没有影响到狱寺隼人的热情，接下来的一路他都在滔滔不绝地和泽田纲吉汇报昨晚新发现的陨石坑以及他的推测。泽田纲吉边听边偷瞄激动得额头上都是汗的狱寺，突然心猿意马地走了神。狱寺君真的很喜欢UMA呢…他暗想着。</p><p>几分钟后两人抵达了图书馆。泽田纲吉刚进门便被迎面而来的冷气吹了个透心凉心飞扬，满足地叹了一口气。狱寺隼人也扯了扯汗津津的衬衫衣领，享受着凉爽的冷气。图书馆里坐满了人，一眼望去大多都是捧着故事书看得津津有味的中小学生。俩人找了个角落里的空位坐了下来。听狱寺隼人讲了一路的UMA，泽田纲吉心中排山倒海的吐槽已经快幻化成实体写在他脸上了。最终他还是忍不住好奇，小声问了出来：“狱寺君，SOS不是人类的语言吗，为什么UMA不用它们自己的语言，反而用人类语言求助呢…”</p><p>“是这样的十代目，我认为文字被记录下来的一大目的是为了向读者传达信息，但读者能不能理解是一个关键。” 狱寺隼人推了推眼镜，压低声音解释。“比如说我现在跟十代目交流用的是日语，而不是作为母语的意大利语，就是因为我希望能把自己的想法和心意准确无误地传达给十代目，而十代目也能听懂我说的话。”说着，他从背包里拿出一个黑色笔记本。笔记本的封面上不意外地印有许多烫金骷颅头图案。狱寺翻了几页后把本子递给泽田纲吉：“十代目请看！这是我的UMA观察日记！”</p><p>忽略一整页令人费解的G文字，笔记本的中间画着一个由大大小小不同圆圈组成的SO图案。图案旁边是一个SO型陨石坑与月球的直观对比图。</p><p>“我简单画了一下昨天观测到的SOS讯号。我猜UMA用人类语言留下暗号就是方便人类理解，毕竟月球是最容易观测到的星球，很多新手都会先试着观察月球…”狱寺隼人说到兴头上，正准备继续开始他的长篇大论，却突然注意到他唯一的观众还在盯着笔记上的涂鸦没应声，好似在神游。他连续唤了好几声，纲吉才猛地回过神来。</p><p>“不好意思啊狱寺君…刚刚有点走神。”泽田纲吉抱歉地笑了笑。“我就是觉得好神奇啊。之前光是听你讲，我还想象出不来到底是什么形状的痕迹，现在看到你画的图才有点弄明白。没想到月球上原来还有这样形状的坑啊…”</p><p>纲吉的话仿佛是一个电力开关，叮地一声点亮了狱寺隼人头上的小灯泡，一个念头随之冒上他的心头。“十代目今晚来我家过夜吧！”狱寺忍不住脱口而出，在看到泽田纲吉惊讶的表情后才意识到自己说了什么，一下子红了脸。“我的意思是——十代目要是好奇的话，我可以教十代目怎么用天文望远镜！我们可以一起观察月球！一起寻找UMA的踪迹！说不定我们可以找到比这个还神奇的陨石坑呢！呃——而且…而且今晚不是英仙座流星雨的活跃高峰期吗！说不定我们可以看到流星雨呢！”狱寺手忙脚乱地从包里翻出一本《月刊世界之谜与不可思议》递到泽田纲吉面前。只见封面的右下角是一行特大字体的标题，上面写着「8月13日~英仙座流星雨大爆发!最适合非专业流星观测者的流星雨」。</p><p>“狱寺君原来是会随身携带神秘学杂志的吗…怎么感觉你随时都能掏出一本…”泽田纲吉低下头，看着封面上的流星雨图片顾左右而言他。他扒在桌边的手指开始不自觉摩挲木桌上的纹路，似乎是想从纹路里借一份坦然做决策的勇气。</p><p>“呃？杂志吗？平常不会随身带着，今天我是准备找Shitt P问问情况才带上的。这一本是宇宙星球特别刊，里面有很多关于ET的讲解。”狱寺隼人见泽田纲吉似乎是被流星雨的图片吸引了连忙也跟着低下身子，凑近纲吉继续煽动他。“十代目，流星雨很漂亮吧，这可是难得一见的！看到的话还能许愿哦！”</p><p>“怎么样十代目？来吧来吧！”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2007年8月13号</b>
</p><p>十代目！十代目！十代目答应今晚来我家过夜了！十代目！来我家！过夜！呜…和十代目一起寻找UMA…简直像在做梦！有十代目在，相信我们一定能解开这个谜团的！我们绝对会是最棒的UMA观测搭档！呜、这真是最酷的暑假了…</p><p>没时间写观察日记了！我要赶紧整理一下屋子！不能让十代目看到屋子里杂乱的一面！浴室也要清理！顺便准备十代目爱喝的饮料！剩下的钱应该够吧？</p><p>…虽然很开心，但其实有件事我隐瞒了十代目。市区里因为光污染的缘故，其实是很难看到流星的…即使今晚是流星雨活动巅峰期，也不能确保城市里一定可以看到…但我担心十代目不会来，就用流星雨当噱头骗他来了…为了一己私欲欺骗十代目的我真是太卑鄙了…</p><p>拜托了拜托了、我用未来一百年的流星额度许愿，今晚请一定要让十代目看到流星！</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“十代目请进！饮料放在台上就好了！”狱寺隼人打开门，拿出准备好的拖鞋摆在门口。几分钟前，他在买饮料回家的路上碰到了拎着西瓜向他家走来的泽田纲吉。这是我妈妈买来让我带上和狱寺君一起吃的，他这么说道。这话自然又引起了狱寺发表了一番关于“不愧是十代目的妈妈真是太体贴了”等感动的言论。</p><p>泽田纲吉跟着狱寺隼人走进客厅。他的目光从客厅中央的长沙发移到精致的小茶几，最终看到硕大的液晶电视和一旁的音响便彻底挪不开了。“狱寺君的家真的好现代化啊…每次来都会感觉来到了天堂呢…”</p><p>“没、没有啦！十代目真是过奖了！”狱寺隼人不好意思地摸着后脑。“我倒是有收藏很多电影的碟片呢，十代目想看的话随时可以过来看！”他对纲吉提了提手中的西瓜示意道：“那十代目，我先去切西瓜啦，您随便坐吧！茶几上有几本关于天文和观星的杂志您可以看看！”</p><p>泽田纲吉点了点头，坐到沙发上拿起最上面的一本杂志翻了起来。相比起挤满密密麻麻文字的杂志，纲吉其实更喜欢以图片为主的漫画。但这本杂志在介绍适合新手观测的星球和星座时，配上了不少漂亮的摄影图片，所以纲吉一时间看下来也不会觉得无聊。</p><p>正要翻页时，泽田纲吉意外地发现杂志的某页被折起了一角。带着点好奇的探究，他翻开了这页。映入眼帘的是占据了一整页的流星雨图片，旁边写着一些关于这场盛大的英仙座流星雨的介绍。“观测难度低，”“近千颗流星，”“凌晨左右出现”等关键词被人用红笔圈了出来，张扬地打了个星号，旁边还写着一行小小的「想和十代目一起看流星雨」。做标记的人还在这页的空白处画了许多无意义的符号，像极了平常纲吉上课发呆时在课本上打发时间画的涂鸦。纲吉逐个看过去，偷乐着原来狱寺君私底下也会干这样的事儿，直到他在这页的最边缘看到了一连串手写的十代目。每个「十代目」都写得潇洒漂亮，像是练过千百遍后即使闭着眼也能流畅写出的成果。这一排称呼的最后一个似乎是个不同的名字，但写完后又被人匆忙划掉了，看不清是什么。纲吉愣住了，他下意识轻轻摸了摸那团被划掉的字，似乎想透过笔迹体会到当时那人写下这个名字的心情。</p><p>正当泽田纲吉盯着笔迹发呆时，狱寺隼人端着一盘切好的西瓜出来了。纲吉连忙一把合上杂志，欲盖弥彰地打着哈哈找话题：“狱寺君你来了啊…哇！这个西瓜真红！真红啊哈哈，吃起来一定很甜！”</p><p>狱寺隼人虽然不明白纲吉这突如其来的夸赞是为何，但还是下意识地接了话反夸回去：“那当然！这可是十代目带来的西瓜！绝对是西瓜中的西瓜王！”他挑了颜色最红籽最少的一片西瓜递给纲吉，看到对方咬了一口后满足的表情后才跟着一块开心地吃了起来。</p><p> </p><p>“十代目，我先来简单介绍一下望远镜的用法吧！”两人边吃边聊，在差不多解决了半盘西瓜后，狱寺隼人擦了擦手提议道。他拎起架在墙边的天文望远镜，和泽田纲吉一块来到了阳台。<br/>夏季夜间的凉风拂过脸颊的感觉十分惬意，纲吉伸了个懒腰，坐在小板凳上撑着下巴准备听狱寺讲解。面对纲吉看向自己兴致勃勃的眼神，狱寺不禁有几分羞赧。他清了清嗓子给自己壮胆，开始了这段私底下排练过好几遍的天文小讲堂：“天文望远镜分好几种，我买的是折射式望远镜，优点是成像鲜明，适合观察月球和行星…”</p><p>“这个长筒是望远镜的主镜，它包括了三个部件，分别是最前端的物镜，中间这一节的镜筒，和最尾端的目镜。附在主镜上的这个迷你镜筒叫寻星镜，是用来寻找星体的，以便于我们精准跟踪被观测星体。”狱寺隼人从零件包里拿出了一个小小的圆柱体，举到泽田纲吉面前。“十代目，这个是用来粗调的低倍目镜！我们现在要做的第一步就是调整好望远镜的焦距。”</p><p>“呃？啊原来是这样…嗯…要调整焦距…”</p><p>“因为寻星镜的视角比目镜大，所以我们先粗略用寻星镜寻找一下要观测的星体…这样粗调可以方便一些…十代目因为是第一次观测，所以我们就先用月球来练练手吧。”狱寺隼人固定好寻星镜，把准备好的低倍目镜装到目镜接筒上。他一边拧螺丝一边转头对纲吉说：“我们把低倍目镜装上后，慢慢前后调节这个调焦按钮。等能看到清晰物像时就说明焦距调好了。”</p><p>“嗯…旋转按钮…”</p><p>“粗调好了之后，我们还要再调整一下寻星镜。寻星镜的中央有一个十字线中心，我们要确保透过目镜看到的物体出现在十字线的中心。十代目您要试一下吗？”</p><p>“啊？不不不我不用了吧…狱寺君你来就好了！”</p><p>“是！那我帮十代目校准好了后您再看吧！”狱寺隼人弯下腰，左眼贴近寻星镜开始了细微的调准。“寻星镜校好后，我们把低倍目镜换成高倍目镜，再重复之前的步骤进行最后调节就好了！很简单吧十代目！”</p><p>“……”又一次意识到狱寺隼人理论指导可怕之处的泽田纲吉尴尬地笑了几声。原来狱寺君每天晚上都在进行这么繁杂的准备工作吗！他暗想道。以为只用把望远镜对准夜空就能开始观星的我实在是太天真了…</p><p>“十代目！我调整好了，您来看看吧！”狱寺隼人的呼唤打断了泽田纲吉的胡思乱想。纲吉连忙上前，学着狱寺的样子低下头，小心翼翼地将右眼贴近目镜上小小的孔。</p><p>在真正看清视野正中央的那个星体前，纲吉设想了许多关于月球的模样。比如它真的是像课本里描述的那样，如同玉盘一般透着柔和的光吗。但看清后纲吉却愣神了：和明亮完全不搭边，透过望远镜看到的月球大半部分都藏在阴影里，活像被黑暗吞噬了一样，只露出右上角一轮昏暗的边缘。边缘的表面布满了大大小小的坑洞和一些平坦的深灰色地区，灰蒙蒙的样子看起来着实不起眼。那个离地球几十万英里的月球就那样安静地呆在纲吉眼前这个小小的孔里，一时间让人觉得有些不真实。</p><p>“很不可思议吧，十代目？是不是和想象里的月亮差了好多啊。”见纲吉愣在原地，狱寺隼人笑了笑说。他转头望向那个挂在夜空中的明月：“我第一次看到的时候也不敢相信这就是月球真实的模样，毕竟和印象中的完全不同。小时候的我还觉得被狡猾的月亮欺骗了，难过了好久呢…”</p><p>“狱、狱寺君！”一声惊呼将狱寺隼人从回忆里拉了回来。狱寺赶忙看向泽田纲吉，只见他紧盯着望远镜的目镜，随即抬头不敢置信地喊道：“我看到那个SOS标记了！比狱寺君观察日记上画的部分还多出了一个S！是完整的SOS！”</p><p>“什、什么！”狱寺隼人惊异地瞪大双眼。他急忙冲到望远镜前低头查看：记忆中那个右下角的坑洞已经跟昨天观测到的全然不同，一个全新的S型陨石坑出现在了原本的SO坑洞旁，两者组合在一起变成了一个完整的SOS图案。狱寺猛地抬头，和纲吉四目相对时彼此都从对方的眼里看出了无言的震撼。狱寺觉得自己脑里像是闯进了一千个大吵大闹的蓝波，乱得他没法思考。他花了好久才将心中的那份激动组织成语言表达出来：“十代目…真的是SOS…我的猜测应验了…这绝对是神秘学历史上的巨大发现啊！这还是我第一次亲眼看到UMA留给人类的暗号！”</p><p>虽然平时听狱寺隼人念叨UMA时，泽田纲吉不大能理解他的狂热着迷。但此时亲眼见到这种不可思议的现象，纲吉不由得也跟着激动起来：“狱寺君，那我们接下来要怎么做呢？”</p><p>“唔…我第一次经历这种事所以也不太清楚…但要是盲目给出了错误的回应肯定会让对方误解！十代目请等等！我去翻一翻有关UMA的神秘学参考书！书里一定有关于收到UMA暗号的对策！在此之前麻烦十代目留意看看有没有其他异常了！”狱寺隼人手忙脚乱地戴上眼镜，不等纲吉回复便冲进屋内开始翻箱倒柜地找他的珍藏书籍，留下泽田纲吉一个人在阳台和天文望远镜大眼瞪小眼。</p><p>泽田纲吉无措地绕着望远镜走了几圈，奈何实在不清楚如何操作，又怕随意摆弄会弄坏了狱寺的珍藏。最后他只好继续透过望远镜盯着月球，期望能在上面找到什么别的奇怪暗号。左看看右看看，就连月球上有几个坑洞纲吉好像都能数清了，还是找不到任何线索。听着屋内不断传来乒呤乓啷的声响，纲吉实在按捺不住了。他抛下狱寺交给他的任务，悄悄拉开门走进屋内。客厅的角落开了一盏昏暗的黄色小灯，纲吉借着灯光，小心翼翼地绕过摊在地上的一大堆《月刊世界之谜与不可思议》杂志，走向了狱寺隼人所在的卧室。刚推开门他就被吓了一跳。相比起客厅，房间内摆在地板上的书籍更是达到了恐怖的程度。狱寺隼人就这样坐在厚重的书堆里，埋头翻阅一本名为《不可思议的外星人》的硬皮书。纲吉正苦苦思考着要不要出声打扰他，就听眼前的人猛地拍了一下大腿，大吼一声——“找到了！”</p><p>“诶？找到回应UMA暗号的方法了吗狱寺君？”</p><p>“是的！”狱寺隼人利索地从书堆中跨出来，捧着书跑到纲吉面前，手指向某页的最后一个章节。“十代目请看这段！<em>UMA的行为模式诡异多端，总是在被人窥到一眼后又消失得无影无踪，能看到UMA留下的神秘暗号的人更是少之甚少。如果有读者看到疑似UMA的暗号，请自行参考以下几点专家建议，谨慎做出回复：UMA的暗号在大多数情况下预示了异变，所以在目睹到外星留言后，请留意你身边的环境，任何非同寻常的自然或天文现象都有可能是异变的开始，比如说日食月食，血月，凌日，还有…</em>”狱寺读到这里突然顿了一下。“呃、还有<em>流星雨</em>…”</p><p>“流星雨？”泽田纲吉小声问道。“流星雨的话，今晚是不是有那个…英仙座流星雨？”</p><p>“呃…对！没错！今晚是英仙座流星雨的活跃巅峰！”狱寺隼人提高了音量，像是在给即将到来的流星雨加油打气。“所以我们一定可以看到流星雨的！这样就可以揭开UMA的谜团了！”</p><p>他砰地一声合上硬皮书，随手放到桌上后跟着纲吉走出房间。“十代目，今年的英仙座流星雨大概会在凌晨左右开始，我们就先一边观星一边等吧！冰箱里还剩下半个西瓜我去拿过来！”说着，狱寺跑去厨房切了剩下的西瓜端到阳台，两人就这样边吃瓜边闲聊着观测其他行星，等着流星雨的到来。</p><p> </p><p>零点将近，天空却像陷入安眠的静寂深海，一点儿流星雨的预兆都没有。狱寺隼人表面上装得很淡定，但内心却急得恨不得跑回屋内把时钟里的时针往后拨个几圈，让该死的零点永远不要到来。他悄悄瞥了一眼泽田纲吉，见他也时不时抬头查看夜空，在确认了没有动静后又失落地低下头。狱寺一惊，连忙转开视线不敢再看，可刚才纲吉眉头紧锁的一幕却不停在脑里回放着。拜托了洛朗圣神。他不断在心中祈祷着。请让十代目看到流星雨吧！我不想让他失望！即使这要花光我未来一年、不，哪怕是未来十年的运气也没关系！</p><p>时钟上的分针显然没有听到狱寺隼人的心愿，只是尽职尽责地履行着它的义务奔向终点。打碎狱寺隼人最后一丝侥幸心理的是他突然响起的手机零点提醒音。他慌乱按掉了刺耳的铃声，在一片静默中低头盯着脚尖，不敢去看泽田纲吉现在的表情。他催促着自己的大脑赶紧想出点对策来，但满脑子却被下「我让十代目失望了」这个事情给占满了，再也没有空地思考别的事儿。</p><p>反而是泽田纲吉最先打破了沉默：“…狱寺君，那个、我们好像缺了点运气看到流星雨呢…”</p><p>“…十代目！真的很抱歉！”狱寺隼人觉得自己听到的每一个字都像给死刑犯的最后通牒。他止不住双手的颤抖，只能攥紧拳头告诫自己不能再这样利用十代目对他的包容。狱寺转过身，朝泽田纲吉深深地鞠了一躬。“其实是我欺骗了十代目！城市里…是很难看到流星雨的，一般都是到郊外或者山区才能看到流星雨…真的很抱歉十代目！我因为怕您不来，就用一起看流星雨当借口！全是我利用私心骗了您！让十代目失望了！非常抱歉！”说完后，他保持着这个姿势没抬头，静静等待悬在头上的断头斧将自己这个不称职的左右手劈成两半。</p><p>泽田纲吉没说话。几秒后他突然蹲下，双手抱着膝盖，仰头看向狱寺隼人藏在阴影下的脸。狱寺被突然出现在视野里的泽田纲吉吓了一跳，随后他意识到——十代目在笑。泽田纲吉溢满笑意的眼里像是藏了半捧月光，银光流转。那潭流光终是在看到狱寺隼人的身影后缓缓停格。“狱寺君。” 他说。“我早就知道了。”</p><p>“我上小学的时候，有一次暑假，我妈妈听说夜里有盛大的流星雨，就带着我在院子里等。结果那天我被蚊子咬得满身是包也没等到。第二天听郊外露营的同学夸耀他们昨晚看到的流星雨，才知道流星雨是要到郊外去看的，城市里很难看见。”</p><p>“我以为狱寺君不清楚这件事，想着也许意大利的情况跟日本这里不一样，还担心了好久要是没看到你会不会很失望，苦恼着要怎么安慰你。没想到狱寺君和我一样啊…我真是笨蛋啊。”</p><p>“其实就算没有流星雨，没有UMA没有天文望远镜我也会来的，只要有狱寺君在我就很开心啦。狱寺君也是一样的吧，所以我也不希望你因为这种无所谓的事情内疚，开心一点吧？这可是狱寺君第一次教我用望远镜看月亮啊。”</p><p> </p><p>说完后静了几秒，泽田纲吉突然低下头不吭声了。他把红透了的脸埋进膝盖，却唯独剩下发热的耳根藏不住。啊啊啊我在说什么啊我这个笨蛋！纲吉咬紧下唇在内心不断咆哮。脑袋一发热就说出这么羞耻的话！狱寺君肯定觉得我莫名其妙了吧！</p><p>虽然纲吉恨不得把时钟拨回几分钟前，给那个自鸣得意的自己几记毛栗子，但他还是为能鼓起勇气把这番话说出来而松了一口气。毕竟比其自己羞耻，还是看狱寺为难更让他忍受不了。</p><p>“十代目……”狱寺隼人刚开口才发现自己的声音哑得不像话。他赶忙清了清嗓子，想开口再说点什么。但一回想起刚才泽田纲吉满是笑意、亮晶晶的眼睛和他的那些话就什么也说不出来了。嘴巴张张合合了好几次也没能作出回应。最终他只能跟着蹲下，偷偷把黏在手心的汗蹭在裤腿上，再牵过泽田纲吉抱在膝盖的手，小心翼翼地握住了。</p><p>一时间两个鸵鸟谁都没说话。阳台一下子安静了下来，但两人反而感觉四周变得嘈杂起来：远处汽车驶过，楼下路人懒散的脚步，草丛里的蟋蟀叫，耳边夏日凉风吹拂而过，以及彼此似乎被无限放大的心跳，一声又一声在耳旁回响。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“两个蠢货。”远处某座高楼上，穿着天文望远镜COSPLAY服装的Reborn冷哼一声。</p><p>自从今天下午回到家后，泽田纲吉就没有一刻不担忧着流星雨的事情，甚至还跑去问Reborn有没有什么可以替代流星雨的办法。Reborn提出的建议是把泽田纲吉绑在火箭上发射，等火箭在空中爆炸后，泽田纲吉自然就可以变成天空中最闪耀的流星了。这个提案得到了蓝波<span class="small">（“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈把笨蛋阿纲发射到天上去！”）</span>和碧洋琪<span class="small">（“为了爱化作流星吧，我那个笨蛋弟弟一定会很感动的。”）</span>的一致同意，但被当事人<span class="small">（“不要一本正经地说出这么可怕的话啊！”）</span>一票否决后也不了了之了。</p><p>Reborn拿起狙击枪瞄准了后知后觉开始害羞的泽田纲吉。“本来不想插手，但真是看不下去了。学前龄儿童的纯爱时间结束了，看来还需要我帮你开个窍——物理意义上的。”</p><p>“抱着必死的决心让他看到流星雨吧。”</p><p> </p><p>砰————</p><p> </p><p>「子弹是里世界的流星」是一种奇妙的说法，但见过的人纷纷表示这个说法不无道理，毕竟愿望没实现的人已经无法对证也没机会还愿了。随着划破天际的枪响，子弹飞向了毫无防备的泽田纲吉。狱寺隼人是最先察觉到危险的。在外独自打拼了这么多年的他早已将察觉危险这个本事练成了本能。他想大喊十代目小心，想捕捉到危险的来源，但已经来不及了。所以他最后能做的就是扑向泽田纲吉，以毅然决然的姿态挡在他的身前。</p><p>子弹命中了狱寺隼人的眉心。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的视野逐渐暗了下来，狱寺隼人闭眼前最后听到的是泽田纲吉焦急的惊呼。本想笑着安慰他这点小伤根本不要紧，但意识已经模糊了。</p><p>「我…就要死了吗…」</p><p>「能在死前最后一次保护十代目…真是太好了…」</p><p>「要是十代目在我眼前被射杀…我可是这辈子也抬不起头的啊…」</p><p>「但最后也没能和十代目看一场流星雨…实在是太遗憾了…」</p><p>「如果当初抱着必死的决心…绝对能让十代目看到流星雨…早知道我就…」</p><p> </p><p>“复——活——！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>“我拼死也要让十代目看到流星雨！！！！！！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>泽田纲吉：“欸?!”</p><p>突然燃起的死气之火照亮了狱寺隼人充满决心的脸，也照亮了泽田纲吉脸上混合了惊愕呆滞疑惑惊喜等一系列的表情。还没等纲吉开口问清状况，狱寺隼人便一把抓住他的手腕就往门外冲。纲吉只能跌跌撞撞跟在他后面，连拖鞋都来不及换就跑出了门。两人一路直冲奔下公寓楼梯，神挡杀神佛挡杀佛。泽田纲吉顾不上被拽得生疼的手腕，磕磕巴巴地试图安抚眼前突然就进入了死气模式的人：“狱、狱寺君你要去哪里啊…说起来你怎么会突然中了死气弹？拼命让我看到流星什么的…等等你不会要打落一颗流星吧?! 不要啊狱寺君！”</p><p>狱寺隼人没回应，只是一个劲地抓着泽田纲吉往前冲。俩人很快就跑出了公寓的大门。正当泽田纲吉苦苦思索接下来狱寺可能以这样半裸奔的糟糕模样跑到哪里时，狱寺隼人已经给出了目的地的答案——他冲向了附近的一家便利店。</p><p>在冲进便利店的前一秒时，泽田纲吉以为今天最羞耻的事就是在冲动下对狱寺隼人说出了那番话。但一秒后，当他看到店员那惊愕到足以吞下三个饺子馒头的嘴时就知道自己错了。他还没来得及做出任何解释来挽救一下店员伸向报警电话的手，狱寺隼人就拉着他冲向了便利店的文具专区。匆匆撇过货架上各式各样的工具，纲吉心中冒出了许多不祥的猜测：烟花？流星模型？打造一架UFO跑去宇宙看流星雨？狱寺本身的行为模式就足够出其不意了，更别提他中了死气弹后会捅出怎样的娄子。</p><p>泽田纲吉在胡思乱想的同时，狱寺隼人已经动作迅速地从架子上扒拉下几样物品抱在怀里。他环顾了一圈，似乎是在确认自己买全了所有必备品后，拉着纲吉冲向了收银台。</p><p>“结账!!!!”狱寺隼人大喊道。</p><p>“对不起请不要报警!! 我我我朋友他喝醉了!!”泽田纲吉大喊道。</p><p>“好的!!! 大号玻璃瓶一个墨水四瓶棉花三袋502胶一管亮粉两袋夜光粉一袋一共是1620円谢谢惠顾!!!!”店员大喊道。</p><p>“…欸？”泽田纲吉还没长舒出去的一口气彻底卡在喉咙里。“1620円…？”完蛋了完蛋了我没带钱啊！他在心中抓狂。狱寺君浑身上下就一条内裤难道他能从裤裆里掏出钱包吗！但眼看狱寺隼人下一秒就要抄家伙抢劫的架势，泽田纲吉实在不能指望现金从天而降这回事了。于是他只能再三拜托店员先照看一下狱寺隼人，他自己回狱寺公寓拿了钱包再来付款。店员好像也被这种千年难遇的事情惊呆了，最后勉强答应。</p><p>几分钟后，喘着粗气的泽田纲吉带着狱寺隼人的钱包和随手拿的衬衫裤子跌跌撞撞跑下楼。他正准备跑向便利店，却意外在商店的玻璃幕墙上看到了一张诡异的猪头脸：只见狱寺隼人整个人用力地贴在玻璃上，可怜巴巴地望着泽田纲吉。泽田纲吉吓了一跳。他也不知道自己是怎么从那张被挤得变形的脸上读出一丝被丢下的委屈。纲吉连忙加快脚步跑进店里把衬衫和裤子递给狱寺，安抚了他几句后再一边打开钱包一边向店员道歉：“不、不好意思…哈…给您添麻烦了…这里一共是…呃、65円…”</p><p>气氛一下子凝固了。气氛比云雀恭弥看到泽田纲吉手上的三个钢镚儿然后说他的硬币在群聚还凝固。泽田纲吉和店员大眼瞪小眼，一时间没人打破这份跨过千山万水拿来的钱包里只有65円的尴尬。正当泽田纲吉开始幻想他和狱寺君在青少年看守所里抱头痛哭的画面时，门口忽然传来了一个耳熟的声音：“哦呵呵呵，现在的年轻人就是容易丢三落四，连钱包都落在家里忘了带。”<br/>泽田纲吉转头向门口望去——一个身穿和服，绑着夸张丸子头的老婆婆缓步走进便利店。老婆婆的脸上还是挂着那副看了就让人讨厌的笑容——“Reborn?!?! 你又在搞什么啊Reborn！狱寺君的死气弹是你干的好事吧！”</p><p>“Ciaossu.”Reborn把手里的钱包扔给泽田纲吉。“我向妈妈预支了你下个月到下下下个月的零花钱。下次不要忘带钱包了哦蠢纲。”随后他边笑着边以一种老奶奶根本不可能达到的移动速度跑出门外，消失在了夜色中。</p><p>“……”泽田纲吉从钱包里掏出来之不易的硬币递给已经看呆的店员。“真的很抱歉…这里一共是1620円…”</p><p> </p><p>幸好俩人提着塑料袋从便利店里出来时，狱寺隼人没有抓着泽田纲吉再一次飞奔回家。事实上他差点这么做了，但泽田纲吉拼命抱着他的腰求饶说狱寺君我真的跑不动了我们走回去吧，狱寺隼人才就此作罢。他最终选择一把抱起泽田纲吉冲回家，但纲吉因此还是受到了不少精神上的冲击。</p><p>回到令人安心的公寓后，泽田纲吉彻底瘫坐在地上不想动了。狱寺隼人则一股脑把买来的工具倒在茶几上，又跑去厨房拿了几个杯子灌满水端了回来。泽田纲吉见狱寺隼人带上眼镜、扎起辫子后一副认真的模样，便耐不住好奇挪到茶几旁，趴在桌上睁大眼睛看他准备干什么。</p><p>狱寺隼人先将手伸进玻璃瓶内，拿着支胶水在瓶壁上勾勾画画，随后又往胶水上面撒了一层厚厚的白色荧光粉。有了荧光粉，泽田纲吉终于看出先前狱寺画的涂鸦是一个个拖着小尾巴的流星。瓶壁上画满流星后，狱寺便将玻璃瓶放到一旁晾干。他又拿过一旁的水杯，滴了些许蓝墨水进去。看着狱寺拿出筷子快速搅拌稀释后的墨水，纲吉突然有了一种他们在上化学实验课的错觉。杯子里的液体很快变成了漂亮的浅蓝色，狱寺随即将它倒入玻璃瓶中，又打开一袋棉花，撕了几团下来用筷子将它们尽数捅入玻璃瓶底部。棉花很快浸湿在蓝墨水里，被染成了深蓝色。狱寺又往棉花上撒了些亮片，拿着筷子轻轻拌了几下。接下来，狱寺换了几种墨水颜色和稀释比例，开始不断重复“加墨水塞棉花撒亮片”这三个步骤。但往玻璃瓶里塞了几层棉花后，狱寺隼人突然停下了手中的动作，转头看向一旁正看得起劲的泽田纲吉。</p><p>“十代目请闭眼。”他伸出手轻轻覆在泽田纲吉的眼睛上。“请等我做好后再睁眼。”</p><p>泽田纲吉不解地眨了眨眼，任由睫毛刷过狱寺隼人的手心来表达抗议，但最终还是听话地闭上了眼。几秒后挡在他眼前的手移开了。纲吉静静听着耳边时不时传来的水声和玻璃碰撞的清脆响声，心中的期待也好像狱寺手里这个被不断塞进东西的玻璃瓶，满得快要溢出来。</p><p>听到玻璃瓶的盖子被拧上后，泽田纲吉已经耐不住好奇想要睁眼看看了，但他又不免紧张了起来。狱寺君想给我看的流星是怎么样的呢？他听到狱寺隼人起身走向门口的脚步声，随后是啪地一声，客厅的灯被关掉了，纲吉眼前隐约的光也消失了。</p><p>“十代目，请睁眼吧。”</p><p> </p><p>睁眼的那一瞬间，泽田纲吉看见了被定格在最耀眼那一瞬的流星雨。狱寺隼人捧在手中的玻璃瓶里挤满了色彩层次渐变的棉花，从最底层的深蓝到中层交杂着淡粉的紫色再到最上层的浅蓝，仿佛宇宙被裁下了一角塞进瓶中。瓶壁上流星形状的荧光粉在黑暗中闪着淡淡的银光，昏而温柔。泽田纲吉恍惚觉得狱寺隼人额前忽明忽暗的死气之火将荧光粉映出一种明暗交织的效果，好似真的流星闪烁着划过天际，最终落到狱寺的手中。</p><p>眼前的流星雨突然让泽田纲吉想起了去年夏日祭典时大家一起看的烟花：粉红，浅黄，碧绿，艳红，湛蓝，一串串烟花在夜空中绽放，化作无数小光点飞向四周。那时候大家都沉浸在这番美景中，泽田纲吉却悄悄移开目光，转头瞥向一旁的伙伴们：每个人都仰着头专注地看着烟火，眼中的喜悦也随着烟花一并盛放。那一刻，纲吉为能够和这群与他并肩作战过的朋友一起看烟火而感到无比幸福。于是大家被烟花照亮的笑脸也成了他对烟花的一部分定义。</p><p>泽田纲吉又想到了那个落定尘埃后和大家过的第一个生日。妈妈在草莓蛋糕上插了两根写着16的生日蜡烛，Reborn帮他点燃了烛芯。大家哄闹着关了灯，围在桌边难得和谐地唱着生日歌，在纲吉吹灭蜡烛后，又一拥而上打闹着往寿星脸上抹奶油。</p><p>夏日祭典盛开的烟花，生日蛋糕上摇曳的烛光，和眼前永不消逝的流星，大概是我这辈子见过最美的三道光了。泽田纲吉这么想着。</p><p>但当纲吉抬头看进狱寺隼人的眼里时，他知道他看见了第四道光。那是一道从最开始就带着不容忽略的灼热温度闯进他生活，陪伴着他走过那些难熬的昏暗时光，照亮了他小小世界中一方角落的光。泽田纲吉突然恍惚觉得，面前狱寺隼人专注注视着自己的深绿色眼眸好似温润剔透的琥珀，将这道耀眼的光，连同他眼中自己的倒影也一并封存其中。</p><p> </p><p>“十代目怎么了？不许愿吗？”狱寺隼人见眼前的人像是被定住了似的，只呆呆地望着自己不说话，连忙忐忑不安地问道。“难道十代目不喜欢吗？”</p><p>泽田纲吉终于回过神来。从回忆切换到现实的一瞬间里视线却变得模糊不清，他飞快低下头擦了擦眼角，不愿让狱寺看到自己莫名其妙哭出来的样子。为什么要哭呢？明明是欢乐的时刻不是吗？他摇摇头笑着说：“不…狱寺君…我很喜欢。”随后纲吉闭上眼，对着面前的流星雨双手合十，手指交叉在一起，默默在心里许下了最虔诚的愿望。</p><p>狱寺隼人注视着认真许愿的泽田纲吉，眼里一如既往地有且只有那一个人的身影。他没有移开视线，就这样对着泽田纲吉在心底许下了最纯粹的愿望。</p><p>泽田纲吉睁眼时，狱寺隼人的死气模式正好结束。他前额上忽闪忽闪的死气之火嘶地一声熄灭了，冒出一股烟。清醒后的狱寺愣了愣，看着面前红着脸、眼神躲闪不敢再和他对视的泽田纲吉，又看了看手中的玻璃瓶，脸一下子也涨得通红：“欸——欸?! 我都做了什么啊十代目!!! 十——代——目——!!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“嗯——也发生了这样的事啊…”</p><p>“十代目，请不要再捉弄我了…”狱寺隼人无奈地看着一旁捧着星空瓶，沉浸在回忆中的泽田纲吉。这已经是纲吉今晚第7次提起这件被狱寺隼人称为「最羞耻黑历史排行榜第一名」的流星雨事件了。虽然每年他们一起跑到野外露营看流星时，追忆这件事已经成为泽田纲吉雷打不动的保留节目，但狱寺隼人还是没办法适应。今年也不例外：俩人趁着假期跑到附近的郊区，支起帐篷等着看英仙座流星雨。泽田纲吉就这样边等边回忆那过去的故事，作为十年忠实听众的瓜和纳兹也在一旁听得认真，捧场捧得十分到位。</p><p>“哈哈抱歉啊隼人，不自觉就又回想起来了。”泽田纲吉笑着道歉，语气里却没有任何反省的意思。“毕竟隼人那个时候真的很可爱嘛，你做的星空瓶是我最喜欢的流星雨呢。”</p><p>过了近十年，星空瓶里的荧光粉早已褪色，棉花也变得又干又硬，但泽田纲吉还是把它当宝贝珍藏着，每次出来看流星都会带在包里。</p><p>“……”被十代目称赞可爱的狱寺隼人决定让他看到自己不可爱的一面。“十代目那晚的反应也很可爱呢，尤其是之前在阳台对我说的话，只…只要有我在就很开心什么的，每次回想起来都觉得无比心动呢…”</p><p>“什…！”这回轮到泽田纲吉脸红了。“隼人你还记得啊！从来没听你提起还以为你已经忘了呢！”</p><p>“十代目对我说过的每一句话我都记得。虽然很少说出口，但我都会在心里将它们默念千百遍。”狱寺隼人看着在篝火旁打闹的瓜和纳兹，又抬头仰望浩瀚星空，像是在数着来自泽田纲吉多如繁星的话语。“比如说指环战里十代目对我说的‘大家将来还要一起打雪仗，一起看烟花，所以我们才要战斗。’又比如说经历G的考验时十代目站出来维护我时说‘我就是喜欢这样风格的狱寺君。’还有高一运动会借物竞走那次你不由分说就…唔。”</p><p>眼看狱寺一件件数落自己的黑历史，泽田纲吉终于忍无可忍。他凑过去直接堵住了狱寺剩下那些难为情的话，连同那份灼热的心意一同吞进嘴里。</p><p>远处几颗流星拖着尾巴划过天际，很快便消失在了夜空中。虽说流星总是转瞬即逝，但它划过的天空却是永恒的。天空总是被自然里的一切晕染出各种色彩，却又悄无声息地吸收着一切，包容着一切。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>8/14/2017</b>
</p><p>昨晚和十代目聊到了不少我们以前的囧事，便一时兴起翻出初中时的UMA观察日记看看。说起来，那时候所谓的Moon-S还是个乌龙事件。后来Reborn先生告诉我，那个形状的陨石坑其实是他朝着月亮试枪后留下的痕迹。应该说不愧是Reborn先生吗，当时得知真相的我还因此挫败了好长一段时间呢。现在想想真是令人怀念的日子啊。上了高中后，我因为开始学习处理彭格列的各项事务就暂时没时间记录UMA了。重新开始写观察日志也是好久之后了。那段时间大家都很忙，尤其是十代目，不仅要学习彭格列家族的相关课程还要挤出时间学意大利语，每天都会熬到很晚。真希望十年前的蠢牛能对着十年前的我发射十年火箭筒，这样的话，我就可以回去告诉那时候的十代目，他未来成了很出色的首领，所以请不要过于操劳累坏了身体啊——虽然十代目无论什么时候都是我心中最出色的首领就是了。</p><p>…十代目说他最喜欢的流星雨是我在死气状态下给他做的星空瓶。我也喜欢与十代目看过的每一场流星雨，但惭愧的是，印象中最深刻的一场却是我独自看的。从未想过并盛后山能看到那样盛大的流星雨。数十颗流星划破夜空，绽放出转瞬即逝的美。后面好像还跟着更多流星，但我看不大清了。十代目要是看到的话会很开心吧？他会许什么样的愿呢？我一直没有告诉他，他闭眼许愿的样子总是让人忍不住想吻上去。</p><p>但置身于这样的星空下却让我显得更加狼狈。过往的回忆止不住涌进脑袋，一次次提醒着我回不去的过去。抬头仰望夜空时，每一颗星星都像在质问着我的失职，诘责着我寄希望于许愿流星的软弱。我痛恨这样软弱无能的自己，也害怕这样的我会再一次对流星抱有不该有的幻想——哪怕再渺小，哪怕再不切实际，我也害怕沉溺于那一瞬间的美梦之中。</p><p>我从此不敢看星空。</p><p>万幸的是命运给了我第二次机会。我从未想过还能再一次拥抱他，切实感受怀里那份安心的温度。这一次我不会再对着流星许愿了。愿望也好野心也罢，我将全靠着自己的力量去实现。我向手中觉悟的火焰起誓，这一生我将誓死守护十代目。即使有了戒指破碎，火焰燃尽的那天，我也会一直守在他身边，拼尽全力去爱他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>•脑洞来源于翻漫画这格↓<br/>https://uploader.shimo.im/f/Se31D0vrMRYWQFF0.JPG<br/>看到背景里的天文望远镜我真是大吃一斤狗屎，心想你是谁你还是那个每个月工资花光光就为了给十代目买零食搞得口袋里只剩65日元钱包里没有钱排名第二位的狱寺隼人同学吗！你有这么好的东西为什么不早点说！狱寺君，快拿出你无敌的天文望远镜想想办法邀请十代目来你家看星星啊！我都把夜光背心给你们准备好了！于是火速开坑龟速码字写了一篇阿纲爱上了阿狱</p><p>•标题源自《在地下城寻求邂逅是否搞错了什么》。说来惭愧，明明打着UMA的标题但整篇其实在讲流星雨，明明打着约会的旗号但其实占了大半篇幅的5927还是尚未告白的阶段。这可能就是新型的同人诈骗行为吧</p><p>•"昏而温柔"源自余老的《听听那冷雨》,"我从此不敢看星空"是对《梁山伯与祝英台》里我从此不敢看观音的拙劣模仿</p><p>•天文望远镜的用法参考了中国科协青少年科技中心网站上的使用步骤详解</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>